Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by increasing the entertainment value and excitement for the player.
Gaming Machine manufacturers are always trying to develop innovative ways to reward players. From multiple pay lines to special combinations to compelling bonus games, the focus is always on creative entertainment. Including many different award mechanisms is also starting to become important because variety keeps the player interested and, in turn, playing longer. Whether complex or simple, any award mechanism is always appreciated by the player when it is triggered.
To enhance the award mechanisms provided in many gaming machines, an additional method of triggering an award would create more interest and keep a player entertained longer.